BloodRayne
BloodRayne is a 2002 third-person action-adventure video game and the first game in the BloodRayne series. Story The game begins in 1933, in a place where it appears that the people believe in vampires, as all the doors and windows show crosses. It shows a man and woman running down a street. The woman trips, and the man pauses long enough to help her up, only to be dragged into a dark alleyway by a chain. His head is thrown from an alley at the woman's feet, with Rayne walking calmly up to the woman. The woman seemingly breaks down crying, but in fact only hides her face to reveal she is in fact a vampire. After a brief fight, Rayne decapitates her and then takes off before a small army of vampires tries to catch her off guard. She drops a grenade on their position as she leaves. On top of the buildings, two mysterious men, who were watching the events unfold the whole time, are discussing their reason for being here. One reveals they are here to recruit Rayne, who is trying to find where her father is. The other member does not want a Dhampir with the Brimstone society, regardless of the fact that she is only half-vampire and has fewer weaknesses, as the Society is trying to rid the world of Vampires (and presumably people with Vampire blood in them). Eventually they agree to recruit Rayne, and leave a necklace with their symbol on it (as seen on the game cover). In Luisiana, Rayne is training by Mynce in her first assignment. Biological masses are carring a disease that change human into monsters called Mutates. Rayne and Mynce must destroy the masses and the infected. Mynce search about the disease and sends Rayne to destroy the bio-masses. While Rayne saves people the Queen of the Underworld eats Mynce. Rayne in rage search for the monster and kills it. Then she sees a glowing ribs and pulls it out. Suddenly it stabs her and get inside her. Rayne falls on the ground. Jurgen Wulf appears and rips it of. Five years later, in 1938, Rayne is inform from someone that Nazi are trying to find a relic with immense power. The leader is Jurgen Wulf who has founded G.G.G.(Gegengheist Gruppe) on the coast of Argentina. Rayne must find the member of G.G.G. and eliminate them. Rayne meets Von Blut. Thoroughly deluded, he says to Rayne that Aryans were descended from the people of Atlantis, and that Beliar was that nation's great leader, who was torn apart by the destruction of Alantis. She finds Kommando one of the targets and kills him. Then she meets Dr Báthory Mengele and kills her. After that she finds the infected Kommado who survive and she finish him. Rayne finds the relic which gets inside her, but this time to her eyes and she can see the way Berial sees. After that she run at Mauler who tells her there are more relics. He tells her that Mephisto couldn't destroy Berial, so he riped him into thounsand pieces. He also says the Wulf is looking for Berial's black heart. A message sends to Rayne to go at G.G.G. Headquartes to kill a Nazi officer and obtain a file with her next target. Rayne is send by Brimstone to Castle Gaustadt where vampires have envolve into perfect hunters. Wulf has the teeth, ribs, a hand and an eye. With the heart he will wake Berial in himself. Rayne finds out that Mynce is Alive and she works for Wulf. Rayne ask Mynce for explenation, but Mynce mock her and they fight. At the end Mynce falls down from the castle. Rayne then meets Hendrox, an evolve vampire who can't be killed, and he tells her that he has the heart to become the ultimate immortal, but he can't get it inside him. Hedrox wants to eat her mind, so he can get the relic. After failing he runs and Rayne follows him, but he runs at Sigmund and Simon Kreiger, the Doppelgänger Twins. After killing them she meets again Mynce who inform her that she is a double agent, but Rayne doesn't believe. Mynce tells her that she was the one who saved her from Luisiana after Wulf riped her, she was the one who send her the message for the file and she is her informant. Mynce and Rayne are going to find Hedrox and take the heart, but Wulf rips the heart of Mynce. Rayne promise to kill stops tickingWulf. Hedrox uses the heart, resurrecting Beliar and dying as a consequence. Upon awakening, Beliar is intent upon reclaiming his body parts from both Wulf and Rayne. They kill Berial and Rayne fights Wulf. Rayne kills Wulf by cutting his hands and then head. She find the heart which stops ticking, it turns black and she throws it at the sewer. At the end the narrator says that her next mission will be her father. Characters *Rayne: she is a dhampir who is an agent for organization that tries to stop the Nazis. *Mynce: she too is a dhampir who is trainer and mentor of Rayne. *Jurgen Wulf: a Nazi officer who is trying to become a demon. *Dr Báthory Mengele: a Nazi researcher. *Beliar: a very powerfull demon. *Hedrox the Infinite: an envolve vampire who is trying to become the ultimate immortal *Sigmund and Simon Kreiger: twins strong Nazi officers. *Mauler: he is a cybernetic human. *Von Blut: a high Nazi priest. *Kommando: a mysterious Nazi officer. *Queen of the Underworld: a strong bio-mass. Enemies *Diseased *Mutates *The Maraisreq *Daemites *Generic Enemies Category:BloodRayne series